This invention relates to solar energy collectors. A problem associated with such collectors is to arrange for the correct or approximately correct temperature to be reached by the fluid being heated as the heater is in use. In some cases smallish quantities of high temperature fluid are required, in other cases greater quantities of lower temperature fluid are required and hitherto it has been necessary to design the collector for the particular application envisaged for it.